


5 Times Gage Realized He Was In Love

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, slightly suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: These are snapshot scenes where Gage finally realizes he's in love with the Overboss. "Snapshot Scenes" are what I call little clips of importance.





	5 Times Gage Realized He Was In Love

Prologue: Nuka world hasn't been the same since SHE took over, and Gage was feeling uneasy about it. Not the fact that Ebony took over, but about Ebony herself. She made him feel things he thought were long gone, but as we all know, all it takes is one thing and we're hooked. But today, you get 5 things.

 

Scene 1:

Gage was watching the fight behind the glass, his eyes never leaving the Ghoul Woman. Her motions were fluid, a graceful dancer, like the one he'd seen along time ago in an old Holotape Projector.

His eyes followed her even after the battle. She was wearing a thin pair of road leathers with combat armor covering her vitals. Her hair was still shockingly black and her hazel-green eyes ablaze with life. 

She sauntered over to him, just on the other side of the door, and smirked at him, "So," the woman began in a slightly gravelly voice, "You the one I owe my victory too?"

 

Scene 2:

Gage sat on the ramp leading to the upper portions of King Cola's Castle. She stood in front of him, and once again Gage found his gaze locked to her. His amber eyes taking in her curvaceous figure, the dyed fur pants barely clinging to her stellar hips, the white tank top pulling up over her midriff, because it was just a little too tight around her ample breasts, that were barely contained, around her neck she wore Mason's bone necklace. Gage grimaced slightly at the necklace, he hated that it was Mason's, but couldn't deny it brought a certain attention to her lithe neck.

 

"Gage?" She spoke her voice carrying her smirk regardless of it not being visible "I can feel you staring..." Gage blushed briefly, thankful she was turned way from him.

He coughed and cleared his throat before attempting a smooth line, "Sorry Boss, couldn't help it."

Scene 3:

"How dare you... The Operators are the only Gang you need..." 

"Shut it Mags. I make the rules, so your betrayal ends here. " Her voice was as cold as the blade she held in her rough hand.

Gage walked up next to her, gun already drawn and his amber eyes as hard as stone. Gage had known this was coming as had his Overboss, but that didn't stop the disappointment.

Gage looked at the Ghoul woman as she began moving toward Mags, the harsh sunlight catching the Overboss in a radiant glow, his eyes dropped to her pouty red lips, adorned with the smirk he always loved? No no he meant liked, yeah liked.

She spoke, but her lips didn't seem to move despite him hearing her as clear as day in his head, "Let's get'em Gage." And he followed, without hesitation.

Scene 4:

Gage sat in the corner booth of Fizztop Grille, his gaze was distant and cold. He couldn't believe it, HIS Overboss was already married, twice!

He knew what he was feeling, despite never actually suffering from it before, that seething, hot pain, the pain of jealousy. It was a feeling he detested to the core, but couldn't fight it. 

"Damn Boss... This is not fair..." The words slipped from his lips before he could stop it, but he shrugged it off, unaware that she was standing in the doorway.

"What's not fair?" Gage froze at the voice he knew so well, his body ridged but his voice betrayed that he was in fact startled "B-Boss!!!"

"What is it Gage? Did you not like meeting my husbands tonight?" Her voice was so close now, Gage turned around, and there in front of him, She stood, her face only inches from his and filling his vision. 

Gage thought about how close she was and how easy it'd be just to close the distance, and kiss her. His amber eyes fell to her lips, "Her and that damned smirk." he thought.

Scene 5:

Gage sat on the top of the seat stand, barely keeping still, to his left sat MacCready and on his right Hancock. All three were on the edge of their chairs, their eyes fixated on the battle below. A lithe Ghoul Woman up against a bear of a Gunner Commander, ironically named Commander Behr, in the arena. Her blood pooled at her feet, but she kept charging the Commander. Her Hazel-green eyes burning with a white-hot fire, she lunged and her blade pierced the flesh of his neck, coating her in blood once again. The plasma rifle clattered to the floor, Behr's face twisted in pain and shock as he let out a choked scream. He fell just as the light faded from his glassy eyes. The crowd cheered, uproariously, they jumped up and gleefully shouted more cheers.

But Gage didn't really care about the other raiders, he, MacCready, and Hancock rushed into the arena just as the Overboss wiped the blood from her face with a whispered "And that's how it's done."

"Sunshine! Are you okay?!" The Ghoul Mayor, was the first of the four to speak as he pulled Ebony into his embrace. MacCready soon joined them, pulling out some old scrap of cloth from his gun belt, he began to clean up her wounds "Beautiful, that was just crazy... Please let us help next time..." Rj whispered sadly. 

Ebony flinched, but Gage blocked her from view, "not good to show weakness outside Fizztop" he thought before hesitantly reaching for her shoulder.

"Boss, that was a tough one, d-do you want us to walk you to the Doc?" Ebony leaned into Gage's touch, locking her eyes with his, she smirked and lunged towards him.

Gage automatically went into defensive mode at the sudden movement, but nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Instead of pain he felt her lips on his.

He blinked, stunned and nervous, he took a quick glance at her other two husbands who had backed up a little bit when she moved, Hancock and MacCready just chuckled softly, almost like they had expected this. 

But it was only for a brief second before he returned the kiss with such a fiery passion that he lost his own breath. Ebony soon pulled away, her smirk now a genuine smile, she caught Gage's gaze once more and in a quiet voice she spoke "About time, thought you were never going to return my kiss." 

"Shut up Boss" Gage said. For once Gage was the one to smirk, he grabbed her bone necklace, pulling her to him again, and they fell once again into a deep, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying this writing format, so I apologize if it makes no sense. As always please feel free to comment.


End file.
